


Just Excitation

by RushingHeadlong



Series: Give Me Your Hands, Give Me Your Heart [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight hand kink, Vaginal Fingering, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: You’ve always had a thing for Brian’s hands (and his arms, and his fingers, and-). But wanting his hands wrapped around your neck is certainly a new one, even for you.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Series: Give Me Your Hands, Give Me Your Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036458
Kudos: 10





	Just Excitation

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr (@RushingHeadlong).
> 
> Tumblr Notes: I continue to have a thing for Brian during the One Vision sessions and I will not apologize for that. Also in my mind this takes place shortly after Wrap Those Arms Around Me, though it’s intended as a stand-alone fic.
> 
> On a serious note, please don’t attempt choking/breathplay during sex unless you know what you’re doing. It’s a kink that can genuinely be very dangerous and if you make a mistake it can be very easy to hurt your partner.

_One dump, one turd, two tits, John Deacon!”_

Everyone laughs at Freddie’s improvised lyrics, you, Mack, and Jim from back in the recording booth and the four band members out in the studio. Brian’s bright smile makes your heart flutter, but it’s full package that’s been making you hot and bothered for most of the day: Brian, once again in a tank top, leaving the muscles in his arms visible as he handles his guitar, his hair messed up from the headphones he’s wearing, the entire picture positively _sinful._

There’s something particularly attractive about how Brian doesn’t break stride in his playing, no matter what nonsense Freddie and his band mates get up to. Not that Brian is above joking around himself, and he’s definitely showboating a little even as Freddie belts out _“Chicken feet, babe!”_ instead of whatever the actual lyric is supposed to be. Still, Brian doesn’t miss a single note, fingers flying over the strings of his guitar with ease.

You love those fingers, love how they feel inside you or teasing against your skin, love the strength in his hands and his arms, how _easy_ it is for him to hold you open or hold you up against the wall with the same sort of confidence that he has when he plays. It makes something light up inside you as watch him turn that singular focus on his music. You watch his hands as he works his magic, wishing his fingers were playing along your body instead, watching the muscles flex as he tightens his grip against the neck of his guitar and wondering what that would feel like against _your_ neck instead-

Wait.

_What?_

—–

For some reason, once the thought enters your mind it doesn’t seem to want to leave. It’s not a kink you’ve ever seriously considered before and you aren’t even sure why you’re considering it now. But you still imagine what it would feel like, his body pressed against yours, his hand tight against your throat, cutting off your air as he works you towards your orgasm.

It’s a hot fantasy and just thinking about it leaves you worked up and desperate for Brian’s touch. On days when you don’t go into the studio with him you jump him almost as soon as he walks through the door, and when you are in the studio it’s all you can do to keep from embarrassing yourself every time you watch Brian handle his guitar.

“Fuck, what’s gotten into you, lately?” Brian pants, his hands tangled in your hair as you mouth at his cock through his underwear.

“Maybe you’re just too irresistible,” you tease as you finally free his cock. Brian laughs, but any response is lost in his deep groan as you waste no time in swallowing down his length.

You take some time to work up him, pulling back to tease at his head and using your hands to massage his balls and stroke whatever you don’t fit in your mouth. You _want_ Brian to fuck your throat but it takes a while for him to get that message. It isn’t until you deepthroat him again and grip his hips, encouraging him to buck forward into your mouth, that he seems to finally get it. “Fuck, Y/N, are you sure?” he pants, even as his hips are already starting to thrust his cock deeper down your throat.

You can’t exactly answer, but you nod as best you can and moan around his length, and that seems to do it. Brian holds your head in place and rocks forward, and you relax as best you can to let him take as much as he wants, gasping in desperate breaths of air when he pulls back. It’s not the same as a hand around your throat but it’s close enough, and when Brian finally comes you grip his hips and hold his cock deep in your throat, swallowing around him to work him through his orgasm as your lungs scream for air.

When your hands involuntarily drop from his hips Brian is quick to pull out. You cough and your ragged breaths hurt your abused throat, but it’s a good sort of ache even if it’s not quite what you were looking for. He gently cups your chin, his thumb swiping a stray trickle of come away from your mouth, and he looks down at you with slightly worried eyes and asks, “You alright?”

“I‘m fine,” you tell him, leaning forward to rest your head against his thigh, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. He may have been the one to just come but you’re still riding one hell of an endorphin high at the moment. You tilt your head back just enough to grin at him and ask, “Wanna return the favor?”

Later, as he eats you out on the couch, skillful tongue flicking against your clit as he works two fingers inside you, he’ll hold you in place with one arm slung across your hips. It takes hardly any effort from him to keep you still, and you come hard against his mouth to the thought of him holding you down with a hand across your throat instead.

—–

You should just tell him. It’s not like Brian’s ever judged any of your kinks before, and you’ve never judged him for any of his even when you don’t necessarily share them. But this feels different than a little bondage or some roleplay scenario. There’s room to negotiate with that sort of thing, but _“Hey, Bri, can you choke me while we’re having sex?”_ is pretty much a yes-or-no situation. And while you know he would do almost anything for you, you’re not sure if this is going to make that cut or not.

Because you _know_ it’s dangerous. You’ve thought about that, thought about Brian accidentally hurting you, thought about bruises around your throat or passing out during the act, and you don’t exactly want that to happen. But you also don’t _not_ want the danger. The only problem is that while Brian can certainly be domineering he’s not _dangerous_ , and you don’t know if he’s capable of this.

So you don’t say anything, even though it’s eating you up inside. You encourage Brian to be rougher during sex, you choke yourself on his cock or his fingers as often as he can get away with it, and you tell yourself that that’s good enough for you. And when Brian’s not home and you get yourself off solo you let yourself press a shaky hand against your own throat, and you tell yourself that that’s good enough as well.

—–

No one is joking around in the studio today. It’s just too goddamn hot for that. Freddie has stripped down to his boxers and a tank top, and Roger and John both have their shirts unbuttoned and hanging loosely off their shoulders. Brian, once again, opted to wear a tank top to the studio but he’s been sweating his jeans all day. You watch as a bead of sweat trails down his neck, and part of you wants to lick it away and suck a bruise into the line of his jaw. A much larger part of you just wants to go home to where the A/C is actually working.

Tensions have slowly been rising for most of the morning, though the band hasn’t started arguing or shouting yet. Brian’s mouth is set in a thin line, his grip on his guitar a little bit tighter than usual, his movements a little rougher, and it all makes you burn hotter than you already are. Even from across the room you can see that Brian’s eyes are dark with frustration and all you can think about are those eyes on _you_ , that hot body pressed against yours, those damn hands against your skin and your throat-

You stand up abruptly, mutter a bullshit excuse about needing a drink when Jim and Mack look at you curiously, and practically bolt out of the room. You can feel how wet you already are as you walk down the hall and you pray that the band calls the session early so you can go home and have Brian work some of that frustration out on you.

You duck into the bathroom to splash some cool water on your face, though it does little to help calm you down, and for a moment you even consider taking the edge off here in the bathroom. You’re pretty sure none of the guys are going to walk into the ladies room, but you also know that rubbing one out by yourself isn’t going to be enough right now.

Then again, you’re not sure that another round of rough sex with Brian will be enough either, because no matter how good that usually is you know that’s not what you really want. You groan in frustration and tug open the door of the bathroom a little harder than is strictly necessary.

“Woah! Easy there, Y/N!” Brian says, catching you just before you barrel into him. “Everything alright?”

“Fine,” you snap, and when Brian raises an eyebrow at that you sigh and lie, “Just too hot, that’s all. How much longer are you going to be working?”

“We’re done for the day. That’s why I came to find you.” Brian smiles at you and kisses you gently, which only ratchets up your need even more. “Wanna go home?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you say, before pulling Brian down into a hot, desperate kiss. You shouldn’t be doing this, you shouldn’t be starting anything in the middle of the hallway in the damn recording studio, but instead of stopping you Brian just presses up against you and pushes a thigh between your legs, letting you grind against him as you make out against the wall.

In the distance you hear a door open followed by the sound of voices. “Shit,” Brian mutters, and if he stops this now you are going to _scream_ , but he just pushes open the bathroom door and you pull him inside without hesitation.

Brian crowds you up against the door as soon as it closes behind the two of you. “Just too hot, huh?” he teases and you rolls your eyes and snarl, “Oh, shut up,” and pull him down into another kiss.

This time Brian hikes up the skirt of your dress and gets a hand between your legs and you moan into his mouth as he presses into your core through your panties. “Already fucking soaked for me, aren’t you?” he murmurs low into your ear.

“God, _yes_ ,” you whimper as he rubs at you, his mouth dropping down to kiss and suck along the column of your throat. Even that bit of attention on your neck makes you throb even more, and you tilt you head as far back as you can to give him more room to work. “Always wet for you, you know that.”

Brian groans at that and tugs your panties aside to roughly press two fingers inside you. You nearly _shriek_ at the feeling of being so suddenly and completely filled, and Brian is quick to press his free hand over your mouth, muffling the noise. “Gotta be quiet, baby, unless you wanna get caught,” he says and you nod under his hand, trying your best to swallow your moans as he works his fingers quickly inside you.

After a moment Brian slides his hand away from your mouth and down your throat. You know he doesn’t mean anything by it, certainly not _that_ , but you still whimper and arc up into his hand. For a moment Brian stills, stares down at you with a look of faint surprise, and you can feel a blush start to climb up your cheeks. “ _Please_ ,” you beg, and that gets Brian’s hand between your legs moving again but his other keeps moving down your body and you finally come from riding his hand, with the other teasing your breasts through your dress.

“Thanks,” you say with a small, almost nervous, laugh as you catch your breath. “I needed that.”

“My pleasure,” Brian says with a grin and you laugh again, and lean up to kiss him.

“Want me to suck you off?” you ask, trailing on hand down his front towards the waistband of his jeans.

Brian shakes his head and grabs your wrist to stop your movement. “When we get home,” he says and you shrug. It doesn’t make a difference to you when Brian fucks you, as long as he does. Still, he doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave, but before you can ask him if something’s wrong he pushes you back against the door with one hand on your chest- and you watch, transfixed, as he slowly pushes that hand up towards your throat.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” he asks in a low voice. His hand is just resting against your neck, no pressure on your throat at all, but your breath still comes in fast, ragged gasps and you can only nod at him in response. “Say it,” he orders. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” you whisper, and then Brian’s mouth is on yours, and the hand against your throat tightens, just a fraction, just enough to let you know that it’s there. You whimper into Brian’s mouth and you can already feel your cunt start to throb with need again. You want to beg, you want to fuck him, you want to thank the stars for finally aligning and making this happen- but you don’t do any of that. You just stay there, pliant in Brian’s grasp, letting him do whatever he wants to you and kissing him like your life depends on it.

When he finally pulls back his eyes are blown wide and dark with lust, and when Brian drops his hand away from your throat you can’t help but whine in disappointment. “Jesus christ,” Brian breathes, and kisses you again, just quickly this time. “Do you have any idea what you look like right now?”

You can only imagine what he’s seeing but you know how you feel- sex drunk, and already riding a high that you’re desperately hoping gets better from here.

“Come on,” Brian says, pulling you away from the door so he can tug it open. “Let’s go home. _Now_.”

—–

“How long?” Brian asks as he drives back to the house. He can’t stop touching you, keeping one hand on your thigh even as he focuses on the road. You’ve been resisting the urge to bring his hand up to your core; he doesn’t need that distraction, and the next time you come you want it to be with his hand around your neck.

“A week or so,” you admit. “That’s why I, uh…”

“Have been jumping my bones every chance you got?” Brian teases, and he laughs as you blush in embarrassment. “What started it?”

You shrug. It’s a lot of things coming together- your fascination with Brian’s hands and arms, his cocky confidence, your submissive side, the flirtation with danger… “It’s just you,” you say simply. “I trust you to do this. I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Wish you had said something sooner,” Brian tells you, his hand starting to stroke along the inside of your thigh. “Then we could’ve been doing this for a week already.”

You bite back a moan at that and say, “Well, I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” and Brian laughs again. You capture his hand in yours, moving it to rest on the top of your thigh rather than creeping increasingly closer to your core because if he touches you now you know it won’t take much for you to come. Brian squeezes your hand, clearly an absent-minded gesture, but it still makes you shudder at the strength in his grip.

“Fucking hell,” he bites out, and presses down on the accelerator.

—–

The two of you are on each other the moment the front door closes behind you, shedding clothes and trading hot, desperate kisses as you make your way back to the bedroom. Brian pushes you down on the bed and you follow willingly, letting him cover your body with his, his hips rocking into yours as he bites and kisses down your neck, your chest, your stomach-

“Bri, wait, wait,” you pant, pulling him back up before he can press his mouth against your core.

“What is it?” he asks, sitting up quickly. “Something wrong?”

You laugh and shake your head. “No, but if you eat me out again I’m gonna come, like, immediately,” you admit. “Just want you to fuck me, _please_.”

Brian growls and kisses you again, harshly, and it feels like all you can do is pant and lick into his mouth as he takes what he wants. You’re burning up, so hot with desire you feel like you’re losing your mind now that you’re this close to finally, _finally_ , getting what you want.

Brian goes to reach towards the lube on the nightstand and you growl, grabbing his hand and pulling it down to between your legs so he can feel how wet you are for him. “I don’t need lube, I don’t need a condom, I need you, in me, with your hand on my throat in the next ten seconds or I’m-”

Your threat gets cut off as Brian pulls your hands away and pushes into you, filling you up with one deep, hard thrust. You throw your head back and moan and immediately one of Brian’s hands is on your throat, wrapping around it but not squeezing, not yet. “If it’s too much you tell me, got that?” he says. “You say something, or you hit me, or something. I don’t want to take any chances of hurting you.”

His voice is serious and even though his eyes are burning with desire you know that he’d stop immediately if you told him to. “Got it,” you tell him. “I trust you.”

Brian takes a moment to study your face, searching for something in your eyes, and he must find it because he lets out a shaky exhale and starts moving, and starts to gently squeeze your neck with his hand.

You gasp and rock into his movements, bringing one hand up to grip his forearm. “Don’t stop,” you tell him and he doesn’t, driving into you fast and hard, moving your entire body with his thrusts. His hand around your neck is like an anchor, the singular point of stillness between the two of you, and when you gasp, “Harder, _please_ ,” Brian obliges, slamming his cock into you so hard that you’re crying out with every thrust and also tightening his grip around your neck.

He’s not choking you so hard that you can’t breathe at all but he _is_ choking you, and it makes your entire body light up white-hot with a fierce arousal that you’ve never felt before. You feel light-headed and you don’t know if that’s from the slight restriction on your airflow, or just the heady knowledge that Brian is doing this for you and that he’s getting off on it just as much as you are, but you can feel your orgasm building in you quickly.

“God, Y/N, you’re so hot, do you have any idea,” Brian practically growls the words, a babbling stream of dirty talk as he chases his orgasm and brings you to the brink right along with him. “Can’t believe you, can’t believe _this_ , you look so fucking hot under my hand-”

And that does it for you, the mental image of what you must look like with Brian’s hand around your throat ripping your orgasm from you. Brian tightens his grip just the tiniest amount and it only sends you spiraling higher as you pant and gasp and writhe beneath him. When he finally relaxes his hand around your neck you take in a deep, shuddering gasp and _that_ is what sets Brian off, his cock jerking inside you as he comes as well.

You feel like you’re floating as Brian pulls out and flops down next to you, catching his breath for a moment before he pushes on one elbow to gently trace his fingers along your throat. You shudder at the touch, cunt clenching against nothing, and Brian chuckles, and presses a gentle kiss to your lips that you return with lazy, uncoordinated movements. “I don’t think I bruised you, which is good,” he says. “How do you feel?”

You hum and stretch out, before rolling over and wrapping your arms around Brian. He holds you close, and presses another kiss to the top of your head. “Good,” you murmur into his collarbone. “Little dazed, but good.”

Brian chuckles. “Well, as long as it’s a good dazed,” he says, and you hum again. “Let me just get a washcloth to clean you up…”

You whimper, and hold Brian tighter. “Later,” you say. “Stay. Please?” The thought of Brian leaving you, even for a moment, feels like the worst thing in the world. You just want to stay as close to him as possible, at least for now.

Luckily this isn’t the first time you’ve gone sex-high like this, and Brian is quick to pick up on what’s happening. “Alright,” he relents, kissing your head again and cuddling you close. “We can clean up later.”

“Can we also do that again later?” you ask with a small smile that you wonder if Brian can feel against his skin.

You certainly feel his answering chuckle rumble through your body. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m pretty sure that can be arranged.”


End file.
